Neighbours
by LookAtItGo234
Summary: Story for my friendliums. New neighbours move in across the street from Haga, and he is introduced to their son. Will they be friends or take an instant dislike to each other? Slight yaoi, don't like don't read.


_Well! New story for mah friendies to enjoy. So enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Haga watched from his sitting room window as the moving vans pulled up to the no-longer empty house across the street from his own. He was fifteen, and had short, green hair and large blue eyes, hidden behind thick glasses. He leaned his chin on his hand as the movers climbed out of their vans and pulled open the ends of the vehicles to reveal stacks of large labelled boxes, before losing interest and sitting back down on the couch to continue watching a documentary on insects on the nature channel as he did his homework from that day.<p>

He sighed then as he heard his mother calling him for dinner. He hit record on the remote and made sure the recording symbol showed up in the corner of the tv screen before getting up and walking out into the kitchen, where his mother waited. He slipped into his usual chair at the table as his food was put in front of him.

'Thanks.' He said, before picking up his knife and fork and beginning to eat.

His mother smiled and sat down opposite her son at the small table with her own dinner. 'If you want to eat this inside to watch your show, feel free.' She said as she sprinkled some salt onto her food.

Haga shook his head. 'It's fine.' He replied. 'I have it recording. I'll watch it later tonight.' He assured her. He knew his mother got lonely when left to eat by herself since her and Haga's father had separated, some years beforehand, and so he had made a habit of eating with her as often as he could.

His mother nodded, knowing it took a lot to make her son skip their dinner, and smiled to herself, grateful that they spent this time together each day.

'Oh you'll never guess what.' She began suddenly, as Haga looked up with interest and waited for her to continue. 'I was walking home from the grocery store this morning, and I ran into an old friend of mine I haven't seen in years!' She smiled. 'We got to talking for a while, and it turns out she had her family are going to be our new neighbours.'

'Oh they're the people who moved in across the street?' Haga asked, as he continued eating.

His mother nodded. 'I was thinking we should have them over for dinner, when they're more settled in.' She said. 'They have a son around your age I think.' She continued. 'Maybe a bit older actually.' She added thoughtfully.

Haga nodded, knowing this would happen no matter what he said.

His mother smiled. 'Great, then we'll go over tomorrow and invite them.' She said.

'Great.' Haga said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Haga retreated back into the living room to watch some tv and finish off his homework. He glanced out the window again as he made his way across the room and paused as he saw someone new unloading boxes from the vans. He frowned as he observed the person. They weren't wearing the movers' uniform so Haga presumed they must be his new neighbours' son. He looked around Haga's age, as his mother had said, and had messy waist-length brown hair, with spiky purple bangs.<p>

'I thought you said they had a son.' Haga said, eyeing the long hair before turning to look at his mother who was walking past the door.

She entered the room and looked out the window before smiling. 'That is there son.' She said. 'He was there earlier when I met up with his mother.' She added before leaving the room again.

Haga looked out the window again for another minute before sitting back down and continuing with his homework, as his show played in the background.

* * *

><p>The next day, Haga waited at the front door with his mother. She had informed him that morning that they would be going to their new neighbours house to invite them to dinner at two o clock that day. Finally his mother joined him at the door, and they walked outside together.<p>

'Why do I have to go too?' Haga asked, thinking he could probably come up with about a dozen other ways to spend his Saturday.

'To be polite. You can talk to their son.' She replied. 'Moving somewhere new is scary, I'm sure he'll be glad to have a new friend to show him around.'

Haga sighed. 'Fine.' He agreed.

They crossed the road to the house and walked up the path to the front door. Haga's mother rang the doorbell and they stood back to wait for the door to open. After a few moments they heard footsteps before it flew open.

'Oh hi!' The woman greeted.

'Hi, sorry we just said we'd call over to see how you were all doing.' His mother replied.

"I thought we came here to ask them to dinner." Haga thought to himself as he folded his arms.

'Oh that's so thoughtful, come in!' The other woman replied, stepping aside to allow them in. Haga walked in after his mother and glanced around the hall. It was full of open boxes, filled with various items.

'How's the unpacking going?' Haga's mother asked.

Her friend laughed. 'Better than I expected.' She said. 'But we still have a long way to go.' She added. She then turned to Haga and smiled. 'So you must be Haga!' She exclaimed.

Haga turned to face her and smiled politely. 'Nice to meet you.' He said.

She chuckled. 'To think I haven't seen you since you were just learning to walk.' She said, smiling.

Haga smiled again, having no memory of this.

'Well, come into the kitchen! Thankfully we have everything up and running there.' She smiled. 'Haga, I'll call Ryuzaki down so you won't be bored.' She added.

Haga nodded, accepting the fact that he would probably be here for a while.

'Ryuzaki!' She called.

'Yeah?' Came a voice from somewhere upstairs.

'Come down here, we have visitors!' She called.

After a moment they could here footsteps approaching the stairs, and the male from yesterday emerged at the top of the stairs a few minutes later. He stopped towards the end of the stairs and leaned on the banister. 'Hey.' He said, smiling at Haga and his mother.

Haga gave a small wave in response. Up close there was no mistaking Ryuzaki for a girl. His purple bangs fell over his large amethyst eyes as he observed the guests. Even from here Haga could Ryuzaki was slightly taller than he was and he seemed quite masculine.

'This is Haga.' Ryuzaki's mother introduced. 'He and his mother live across the street.'

'Ah right.' Ryuzaki smiled. 'Nice to meet you.' He said, looking at them each in turn.

'You too, Ryuzaki.' Haga's mother smiled. Haga gave a nod of agreement, before Ryuzaki's mother spoke up again.

'So, why don't you come into the kitchen for a drink?' She asked. 'We have a lot to catch up on.' She added, laughing.

Haga's mother smiled and nodded. 'That sounds good.' She said.

'Ryuzaki, why don't you take Haga up to your room and get to know each other?' Ryuzaki's mother asked, Haga's mother nodding in agreement.

'Sure.' Ryuzaki nodded, gesturing for Haga to follow him as he turned and began walking back up the stairs.

Haga sighed quietly and walked to the end of the stairs, getting a reassuring smile from his mother as she followed into the kitchen.

'Do you want tea or coffee?' Haga heard as he made his way up the stairs.

Ryuzaki waited in the landing and turned, walking into one of the rooms as Haga reached the top of the stairs.

Haga sighed again and followed into the room, noticing even more boxes as he stood in the doorway.

'You can come in you know.' Ryuzaki laughed. 'Sorry, it's a bit chaotic. I only got these boxes up here last night.'

Haga nodded and walked carefully into the room, so as not to knock anything over. He glanced at the many boxes as he walked, and couldn't help noticing all the dinosaur related things in the ones that were open. 'You like dinosaurs, then?' He asked, looking at Ryuzaki as he placed some books on a shelf in the room.

'Uhh, yeah.' Ryuzaki smiled. 'I think they're pretty awesome. What about you?'

'I've never really been a fan.' Haga replied, sitting down on the bed.

'Shame. What are you into so?' Ryuzaki asked, glancing at Haga as he opened another box and began rummaging through it.

Haga shrugged, picking up a model pterodactyl and looking at it. 'I've always liked insects.' He said. 'I used to go bug catching in fields and stuff when I was younger.'

Ryuzaki smiled. 'Awh, that's cute.' He said.

Haga looked at him, frowning, but Ryuzaki just continued taking things out of the boxes and sorting them around the room, seemingly oblivious to the other teen's confusion. 'So how come you moved here?' He asked, setting the pterodactyl down where he'd gotten it and looking for something else to amuse himself with while they made small talk.

'My dad got re-located in the company he works for. They needed someone to run the branch over here, so they chose him.' Ryuzaki replied, placing some more model dinosaurs on another, higher up shelf before sitting down on a chair by the large desk in the corner.

Haga nodded. 'Sounds..annoying.' He said.

'What d'you mean?'

'Having to move completely because your dad's job changed.' Haga explained.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'There wasn't much of a choice I guess.'

Haga nodded and the two fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts, with the occasional sounds of laughter sounding from downstairs.

After a few minutes, Ryuzaki stood up and pulled another box over to a row of shelves above his desk, before cutting open the tape that held the box closed with a pair of scissors. He opened the box and pulled out a few trophies and began arranging them on the shelf.

Haga looked at the trophies, there was a surprising amount of them. He was about to ask what they were for before seeing the smirk on the male's face. He frowned and rolled his eyes. "He's unpacking them on purpose..If he thinks I'm gonna bother asking he's got another thing coming." He thought to himself.

Instead, Haga settled for looking around the rest of the room. It was quite similar to his, probably since all the houses on the street had been built around the same time. He got up slowly and walked to the large window, which even had the same seat built into the windowsill. He sat down on the cushions and hugged his knees, looking at the view while Ryuzaki bustled around behind him.

He looked at his own house after a few minutes, looking first at his sitting room window, before looking to his bedroom one.

'Wow, you can almost see straight into my room from here.' He commented.

'Is that a hint?' Ryuzaki smirked, turning to glance at Haga as he took some dinosaur-related magazines out of yet another box.

'Pfft, you wish.' Haga replied instantly. 'Dino-dork.' He added, noticing the magazines he held.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'Your loss.' He said. 'Bug-boy.' He added, grinning.

Haga shot him a look of annoyance. "He's so full of it." He thought to himself, though he gave a small smile as he continued to stare out the window.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Haga's mother called up the stairs for him. Now sitting on the desk chair as he and Ryuzaki argued about various things, mostly small things that they forgot about moments later, though neither one seemed to be able to refuse the opportunity to disagree with the other.<p>

Haga stood up and stretched as he heard his name being called. 'Well, I'll see you later I guess.'

Ryuzaki nodded. 'Yeah.' He agreed.

Haga walked to the door, the path to which was now much clearer since Ryuzaki had spent the hours' unpacking, Haga lending a hand every now and again when he thought the male was trying to carry too much at once.

'Try not to drop everything.' Haga advised, as Ryuzaki looked like he was about to pick up a few too many things from a box.

'Okay..and you try not to peek in my window later, 'kay?' Ryuzaki said, winking at Haga, who stared for a moment, before Ryuzaki smirked. 'I'm kidding.' He laughed. 'Y'know, since our windows face each other?'

'I know that.' Haga huffed. 'Like I would've anyways.' He added as he walked out the door and down the stairs, where his mother waited.

Ryuzaki smiled slightly and continued once again with his unpacking.

* * *

><p>'Did you have a nice time?' Haga's mother asked as they walked back across the road to their own home, as the sun began to set.<p>

Haga nodded. 'Yeah, guess so.' He said. 'Are they coming over for dinner?' He asked.

His mother nodded. 'Yes, tomorrow. Her husband's off work so he'll be there too.'

'Okay.'

'You can help me cook dinner.' His mother suggested.

'Sure.' Haga nodded as they opened their front door and walked inside.

* * *

><p><em>Well! Hope everyone enjoyed that. xD Lawl. :3<em>


End file.
